


Meritocracy

by theskipper



Series: Andie/Blake ficlets [2]
Category: Step Up (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskipper/pseuds/theskipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ex-fiancee and a pretend relationship lead Andie and Blake to clear the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meritocracy

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt #98](http://ourwritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/147498223920/writing-prompt-98) from A Writer's Paradise

“The swank factor of this place is off the charts,” Andie hissed under her breath at Blake. She tucked her arm in his and moved forward so the couple behind them could deposit their jackets with the coat check. 

“I suppose. I’ve never really given it much thought.”

“Of course you haven’t, your Highness, but not all of us are born with a silver spoon lodged firmly up our – “

“Good evening, Mrs. Billington,” Blake cut her off with a greeting for the hostess of tonight’s shindig. Grace and Bartholomew Billington the Third were ‘great patrons of the arts that it would behoove us to be friendly with’ as Blake had put it earlier when he’d tried to impress upon her how important the evening was.

“So they’re stuffy old rich people?” Andie had asked. “And behoove? Really?” Andie never tired of trying to get a rise out of Blake by mocking the way he talked.

“Quite,” he’d agreed with her, the corner of his mouth turning upward in a small smile. “But these ‘stuffy old rich people’ have money to burn and we are in dire need of some donations for the scholarship endowment. So please, come with me and help convince them to write us a check.”

Andie had let him twist in the wind a little before caving in. Since she’d started working for him a few months ago, Andie found it increasingly difficult to say no to Blake. Especially when he asked for favors that meant she got to dress up and pretend to be part of the other half for an evening. Although, if he kept inviting her to fancy pants things like this, they were going to have to talk clothes budgets because her one evening gown was going to get real old real quick.

“Blake Collins,” Mrs. Billington greeted him with an upturned cheek. Blake obliged and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. “How is your grandmother, my dear?”

“She’s well, Mrs. Billington. Spends most of her time in Florida these days, but I’ll tell her you asked after her the next time we speak.”

“Excellent. And who is this lovely lady?”

Andie fought the urge to fidget as the force of Mrs. Billington’s gaze fell upon her. She fixed her brightest, fakest smile, on her face. It was the one she kept in reserve for dealing with demanding models and temperamental designers.

“This is one of our best dance teachers at MSA, Mrs. Billington. She left behind a lucrative career in California to come all the way across the country and teach our students. Andie, please meet Mrs. Billington. Mrs. Billington, this is Andie West.”

“It’s always a pleasure to meet such generous arts patrons, such as yourself, Mrs. Billington. Thank you so much for hosting this evening in your lovely home.” Andie felt the approval radiating off Blake as she laid it on thick. She was really starting to get the hang of this schmoozing rich people for their money thing.

“How kind of you. Please enjoy yourselves this evening.”

Blake and Andie moved along so that Mrs. Billington could welcome the next wave of guests who entered behind them. Blake snagged two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter’s tray and handed one to Andie.

“Lucrative career?”

“Artistic license.”

“Cheers to that, buddy,” Andie said and clinked their glasses together. She took a sip and glanced around the room before settling her gaze back on Blake. She could admit, even to herself, that he looked good in his tux. This was the second little fundraising evening they’d been on together since she started working for him. Although she wasn’t quite sure why Blake kept asking her and not some of the other instructors to go with him.

“Shit,” Blake swore and Andie almost choked on her sip of champagne. “Follow my lead on this, please?”

“What?”

“Please, Andie? I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“Blake, what-“ Andie was cut off from saying anything further as Blake snaked his arm around her waist and gathered her close into his side. She could feel the warmth of his body pressed against hers and smell the pleasant scent of his cologne.

“Hello, Blake.”

Andie looked up to see one of the most stunningly beautiful women she’d ever seen standing in front of them. 

“Amanda,” Blake said with a kiss to her cheek. “You look beautiful, as always.” He greeted Amanda’s companion with a handshake. “Spencer,” he said.

“And who is this?” Amanda asked.

“This is my girlfriend, Andie,” Blake said. Andie felt the slight tightening of Blake’s arm about her waist and assumed this was the part she was just supposed to go with. “Andie, this is Amanda and Spencer Hargreaves. Amanda is Mrs. Billington’s granddaughter.”

“Nice to meet you,” Andie said.

“I didn’t know you were back in town,” Blake said.

“Spencer wrapped up his business in New York early so we returned sooner than we thought,” Amanda replied. “How long have the two of you been dating?”

“A few months,” Blake said.

“We’ll have to get together and have lunch sometime. I’ll have Spencer’s assistant set something up.”

“That would be lovely,” Andie said as she broke out the bright, fake smile.

Amanda and Spencer moved on to greet some other guests, and Andie felt the tension literally seeping out of Blake at their retreat.

“Lovely?” Blake asked.

“Artistic license,” she replied. “So who is Amanda? Your old squash partner? Lover?”

“Ex-fiancée.”

Andie almost choked on her sip of champagne. Again. Blake was just full of surprises tonight. “Excuse me, did you just say ex-fiancée?”

Blake nodded and took another sip of champagne.

“Damn, B. Big ups on landing such a hottie. I mean, she seemed a little snooty, but then you are too, so.”

“Yes, well. Apparently I’m not as much of a catch as Spencer.”

Andie noticed the trace of bitterness in his tone. She glanced over at Spencer and back at Blake. “Trust me, if there was a tux wearing contest and it was you and Spencer, you would win, hands down.”

“Thanks, but I don’t think it was the fit of the tux that tipped the scales towards Spencer. It was the size of his bank account.”

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you that it’s not size that matters?” Andie teased.

Blake let out a laugh that attracted a few glances their way, including Amanda’s. Andie pressed forward, closing the distance between her and Blake. She felt his body stiffen as she pressed against his front and wrapped an arm around his neck. 

“Want to make Miss Snooty Pants eat her heart out?” Andie spoke softly into Blake’s ear.

“I’ll probably regret asking this, but what do you have in mind?”

Andie stepped back with a grin. She took one last sip of champagne before depositing both their empty glasses on a nearby table. “Dance with me,” she said and held out her hand.

"There’s no way this is going to work,” Blake said as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

“Well not with that attitude.”

He spun her in a graceful circle before pulling her back in as they began slowly swaying in time with the music. Andie looked up at Blake. “Listen, you brought me here to help you drum up some cash. I’m a dancer, you’re a dancer. Let’s show Mrs. Billington the Third some of those moves I know you’ve got hiding under that tux and get her to loosen some purse strings. And, if we just so happen to make your ex a little jealous along the way, it’s a win-win.”

“It’s not like that, you know. I’m not pining over Amanda.”

“Says the man who not even ten minutes ago introduced me to his ex as his girlfriend.”

“I panicked.”

“Is that so? Listen, you don’t have to be heartbroken and pining over someone to want to rub their noses a little in what they’re missing out on.”

Blake stopped short. “Is that what this is?”

“What?”

“You. Being here at MSA. Is this just some way of rubbing Chase’s nose in it?”

Andie’s hackles rose. “Is that what you think? That I took this job to what? Make Chase jealous or get him back or something?”

“I don’t really know why you took the job offer, honestly.”

“Well then why did you offer it to me?”

“Because you are one of the most dynamic dancers I’ve ever seen. Your passion combined with your skill and your ability to mentor and lead others is exactly what I need. What  
MSA needs.”

“Oh,” Andie said and felt the ire in her veins cool. She was a little stunned that he thought so highly of her.

“Why did you think I offered you the job?”

“Honestly? Because you felt guilty that Chase dumped me after my knee got jacked up.” 

Blake laughed. “Andie, I’ve long since stopped trying to clean up my brother’s messes.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not one of his messes.”

“No. You most certainly are not,” he said softly. 

They lapsed into silence, moving together in time to the music. 

“You think I’m dynamic?”

“You think I look good in a tux?”

Andie grinned. “Absolutely dashing, Mr. Collins.”

“You are one of the most captivating dancers I’ve had the pleasure of working with, Miss West.”

Andie felt warmth spreading through her at Blake’s compliment. “Thank you,” she said.

“For what?”

“Believing in me. I sometimes struggle with that.”

“Every word of it is true, Andie. I didn’t ask you to come work at MSA because of Chase. He never even factored into my thought process. You’re here on your own merits.”

“Well now that we’ve cleared the air, what do you say we put some of these merits to use?” Andie arched a brow at Blake.

“Yes, let’s.”


End file.
